Falling for G Part 3!
by socialgal5
Summary: Now that Livy and Callen are expecting their first baby, what new challenges will they face?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I decided to do this a little sooner…it's in my head, so I need to get it out. This will be the LAST installment of Falling for G. Also, this first scene is sort of stolen from Bank Job, last night's episode, but I can't help it! I was really worried about Kenzie!

LIVY'S POV:

I was five months pregnant when I went to the bank to deposit some cash. It had been a busy day at the office, although I was no longer allowed out in the field. Ever since the team—mostly Sam, Hetty, and G—had learned that I was pregnant, I had been restricted to surveillance operations and desk work. It wasn't nearly as fun as my undercover missions had been, but I did it willingly. If that was the only sacrifice I had to make in order to keep my baby safe, then I was all for it.

When I walked into the bank, I instinctively surveyed my surroundings—the security guard who was practically asleep on his feet, the two exits, and the six or more employees that were working in the bank.

"Good afternoon," the young woman working at the desk greeted me, smiling brightly. Pregnancy had given me a new glow, one that not even my love for G had, and people seemed to notice that a lot.

"How can I help you today?" the woman asked me.

"I need to make a deposit into my checking account," I told her, pulling my wallet out of my bag.

"How far along are you?" she wanted to know.

"Five months," I informed her, putting my hand lovingly over my stomach, which was getting larger every day.

"My husband and I are trying to get pregnant," the woman whispered to me. "I'm crossing my fingers."

"Well, I hope everything goes well. Now, here is the mon—"

My sentence was interrupted by loud automatic gunfire. Scream erupted all around me and I turned slowly, my hands in the air. Four men, all wearing ski masks and dark clothing, had just entered the bank. Two of them were carrying automatic weapons, and the other two had handguns.

"Everybody down!" they shouted. "And throw your cell phones to the middle of the floor!" one of them shouted as us as another one knocked the security guard unconscious.

I held onto the teller's counter with one hand, easing myself down to my knees, and with the other hand, I dialed my distress code into my phone, which was safely in my pocket. I managed to do it twice, which would automatically alert Eric to my situation.

"Everybody lay down flat on your stomachs!" the same robber yelled. Obviously he was the leader of the four.

"I can't!" I said softly. "I can't lie down flat!"

"She's pregnant," the scared customer beside me added bravely.

The leader of the robbers walked directly up to me. "Pregnant, huh?" He looked at my hand and saw the sparkling diamond wedding band on my ring finger. "Married, too, I see. Nice rock."

As he talked to me, I was very much aware of the gun that was concealed underneath my jacket. Attempting to use it now would be futile, and disastrous to my life.

"Thanks," I replied calmly to him. "My husband spent a lot of money on it."

The woman lying next to me looked at me as if I was crazy. She was terrified, and here I was calmly having a mundane conversation with the robber.

"Get up!" the robber ordered me, pointing his gun directly at my head. "And no funny business, or I'll kill you right here!"

Slowly, I stood up, holding the small of my back for two reasons. The first reason was because I was pregnant, and my back tended to hurt a good bit. The second was to make sure that my jacket stayed pulled down and my weapon stayed safely concealed.

"C'mon, bitch! Let's go!" the robber snapped, grabbing my arm and pressing the gun to my temple. "You and I are going to find the bank manager."

CALLEN'S POV:

I was at my desk, waiting for Livy to come back from running a few errands. She had gone out to deposit some money and pick up a bag of Oreo cookies and some orange soda, which she had suddenly begun craving.

Over the past five months, I had seen my wife go through two months of morning sickness. When that passed, she had begun craving random foods. One night at 2AM, I had gone to the nearby corner mini-mart to get her a king-size Snickers candy bar and some sour Skittles. Two days later, I had left OSP at ten in the morning to bring Livy a large order of French fries from McDonalds. The cravings seemed endless.

Still, a beautiful change had come over my wife. Her face seemed to glow all the time and her growing stomach only made her sexier in my eyes. The fact that she was carrying my baby was an even bigger turn-on.

As I filled out some paperwork, my phone beeped loudly. I pulled it out and saw that it was an Agent in Distress alert. "What the hell?" I thought to myself. Livy's photo was on my screen, her bright eyes looking up at me from the picture. "SAM!" I shouted loudly, getting up from my desk.

"Yeah, I got it too!" Sam called, bounding down the stairs. "Where's Kenzie?"

"I'm right here," she called, coming back from the bathroom. "Where is she, Callen?"

"She went to the bank and the market," I told them.

Eric leaned over the balcony. "I'll find the GPS locator on her car," he announced. "Give me two minutes."

In three minutes, we were in the Challenger, heading to the bank where Livy was. Eric was busy hacking through the security protocols of the bank's complex computer network so that he could access the security camera footage. Hetty was on standby, waiting for whatever news we could give her.

"She'll be fine, G," Sam assured me, gripping the steering wheel tightly as he sped through the traffic. "Don't worry. Livy's a good agent. She's smart."

"She's pregnant, too," I reminded him as my cell phone rang. It was Eric, so I put him on speakerphone. "Go ahead, Eric," I told him.

"Okay, the bank is being robbed, and from what it looks like, the robbers have Livy as their man hostage. She's in the vault with them."

"Damn it," I swore, almost crushing my phone as I balled up my fist.

"Good news, though," Eric spoke up. "She still has her gun. I watched all of the footage from the moment Livy walked in up to the present moment, and she didn't give up her gun anywhere."

"Then these guys think they've got a civilian in the vault with them," Sam surmised. "At least it gives her an advantage."

"Whether or not she's still got her gun, we need to get her out of there!" I declared, shoving several fresh clips into my pocket. "You guys ready for this?"

"Ready," Sam declared, pulling the Challenger up to the curb a block away from the bank.

"Ready," Kenzie and Dom echoed from the back seat.

Okay, tell me what you think. By the way, you'll notice that Dom is still around in my story. I just didn't want to deal with getting rid of him. Kinda disappointed in how that episode ended—they needed closure.


	2. Chapter 2

LIVY'S POV:

I was more scared than I had ever been in my life right now. Not just for me, though, but for my baby and for my husband. He would be crushed if something happened to us.

It was this fear that fueled my determination to stay alive. I had to get out of this bank alive and unharmed, and preferably without letting these thieves get away with all the cash in the vault, close to $800,000.

The same robber still held me, his hand grasping my arm so tight that it hurt and his gun still aimed at my head. I was holding my breath and biding my time. I knew that the team would come to my aid soon, and that I just needed to wait on them. What I needed was a distraction.

"Ohh…" I groaned, doubling over and holding my stomach with both hands. "Oh, this can't be happening…"

"What's wrong with you?" the robber asked me, squeezing my arm tighter.

"I'm having contractions," I lied, breathing quicker as if the pain was getting worse. "Oh my God! I'm going into labor! No! I can't be! It's too early!"

Fortunately for me, my ruse seemed to be distracting the robbers as I sank to my knees, holding my stomach and crying.

"Dude, what's going on with her?" one of the other robbers asked the boss of the group. He stopped stuffing the cash into the bags while we watched me.

"She's going into labor," the bank manager declared. "Trust me, she's going to have her baby. My wife is a doctor."

"Something's not right," I insisted, beginning to sob hysterically. "Something's wrong with the baby. Oh God! I've got to get to a doctor!"

CALLEN'S POV:

We snuck in through the back entrance as Eric directed us through the bank. We were getting close to the front of the bank when Eric stopped us, his voice coming through our earpieces.

"Guys, hold up! We've got a problem!"

"What's wrong?" I asked frantically, my mind immediately jumping to Livy's safety.

"I'm looking at the vault cameras and it looks as if Livy's in labor," Eric told us. "Like she's going to have the baby! Now!"

"That's impossible!" Sam hissed.

"She's too early," Kenzi insisted. "She's still got four months."

"She's faking," I declared confidently. "Trust me, Livy's not the type of person to go into labor because of something like this. I know my wife."

Over the past five months, I'd been reading books on pregnancy, trying to learn everything that I could about the process of having a baby.

"I sure hope she is," Dom added.

"I'll go in as a doctor!" I volunteered. "I'll sneak in with the hostages and let the robbers know that I can help Livy."

I managed to slip into the room and lie flat on the floor with the rest of the hostages. All of a sudden, one of the robbers came out of the vault.

"Is there a doctor in here?" he asked loudly.

I got to my knees slowly, holding my hands in the air. "I'm a doctor. I can help!" I spoke up.

The thief walked over to me and stuck his weapon in my face. "Get up!" he ordered me. "You're coming with me."

"G's in," I heard Sam say through the earpiece.

I went willingly into the vault with the robbers and that's where I saw my wife huddled on the floor, rocking herself back and forth and clutching her stomach.

"She's in labor," I declared immediately. "We need to get her to a hospital."

"That's not going to happen," the robber growled. "You need to help her. I'm not delivering a baby today." He then turned back to his guys and ordered them to finish loading the cash.

I knelt by Livy's side and put my hand on her shoulder gently. "Ma'am, are you okay?" I asked her softly.

She winked at me knowingly. "I think I'm in labor," she lied. "I'm five months pregnant. It's too early!"

"Help will be here soon," I told her. That meant that Sam, Kenzi, and Dom were nearby and ready to come in.

"I need to get her up," I told the robbers, putting my hand on the small of my wife's back. I could feel her gun there, and I prepared to pull it from the holster. She did the same with my gun as I helped her to her feet.

"We're coming in five…four…three…two…one!" Sam counted down. As soon as he got to one, the three of them came into the main room outside and took out the two men in there. At the same exact time, Livy and I pulled each other's weapons and shot the other two men.

LIVY'S POV:

On the ride back to OSP, I sat in the back seat with Callen and squeezed his hand tightly.

"You make a good doctor," I laughed. "But I'm glad that you're not delivering my baby inside a bank vault. When the time comes, I hope that I'll be in a hospital."

"I'm just glad you're safe," G told me. "From now on, you're not going anywhere that could be robbed. I'll be with you the whole time."

"You're talking about everywhere," Sam commented. "Grocery stores, gas stations, clothing stores…Do you really want to go shopping for maternity clothes, G?"

"You might just have a good point there, Sam," Callen agreed. "Maybe I won't insist on going everywhere. Just places that keep lots of money on hand."

"I promise to be careful," I declared.

When I got back to OSP, Hetty, Eric, and Nate were waiting for us. I leaned down and gave Hetty a quick hug. "I'm fine, Hetty," I assured her. Then, I turned to Eric. "Good work, Eric." We high-fived and, after that, I turned to Nate.

"What did you do to help, Nate?" I wanted to know, tipping my head to one side.

"Um…nothing I guess," he admitted. "I was supportive. Does that count?"

I shrugged. "I'm alive, so we'll say it does."


	3. Chapter 3

LIVY'S POV:

Just as Callen and I walked into my apartment, my cell phone rang and I saw that it was Gibbs calling.

"Hey, Boss," I greeted him, answering me phone and mouthing "Gibbs" to G. "What's going on?"

"How're you doing, Livy?" he wanted to know.

"You talked to Vance, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did," Gibbs replied. "He said you had been a hostage in a bank heist."

"I'm fine, Gibbs," I assured him.

"And the baby?"

I put my backpack down in the foyer and shuffled through our mail. "The baby is fine," I said, looking down at my stomach and patted it gently. "Baby Callen is doing great."

"Are you still planning to fly to D.C. next week for DiNozzo's wedding?" Gibbs wanted to know.

I walked into the kitchen and pulled a Diet Coke out of the fridge for myself and a beer for Callen. "We're leaving on Monday."

"You're still staying with me, right?"

I turned to G. "You still planning to stay at Gibbs' house while we're at the capitol?" I asked him.

"That's the plan," Callen replied, taking the beer that I offered him.

"Yes, Gibbs, we are still going to stay with you."

"I'll pick you up Monday, then."

"I'll call you when we leave L.A."

That night, G and I sat down on the couch to watch television, and I snuggled up close to him. "You were worried today, weren't you?" I asked him quietly.

"Hell, yes!" he told me.

"I'm sorry I scared you. You know that I didn't go into that bank looking for trouble, don't you?"

Callen grinned and smiled down at me, kissing my forehead lightly. "I know you weren't, sweetheart. I know."

"I'd do whatever it took to protect this baby," I vowed. "You should know that I wasn't planning on trying anything crazy in there. I was going to do whatever they asked me to, up until the point where I had to fight back."

"I know, Livy," G repeated, holding me tighter.

I looked up into Callen's bright crystal blue eyes seriously. "I want to have this baby more than anything in the world, G," I whispered. "I'll do whatever it takes to protect our baby."

"And I'll do whatever it takes to protect both of you," Callen promised. With that, he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine.

CALLEN'S POV:

The next morning, I woke about five minutes before the alarm went off and I propped up on one elbow, looking down at the beautiful woman who was sleeping so peacefully beside me.

Livy's long, dark eyelashes were lightly brushing the tops of her cheeks. One of her hands was tucked under her head, and the other one was splayed across her stomach.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" I whispered to myself.

"Maybe it's because you were lonely for so many years," Livy breathed, opening her eyes and smiling slyly.

"You're awake, huh?" I laughed. "For how long?"

"Long enough to know that you've been watching me," she replied, opening her eyes and yawning wide. "What else are you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about what a lucky guy I am," I admitted. "Lucky to have such a great wife as you."

Livy propped up on her elbow and faced me. "You compliment me too much," she insisted.

All of a sudden, Livy gasped and grabbed my hand, pressing it to her stomach. "Do you feel that?" she exclaimed.

I felt something kicking against Livy's stomach and a smile spread across my face. "He's kicking!" I declared.

"It could be a she," Livy added, winking at me. I knew she would be happy whether the baby was a boy or a girl. We had decided not to find out until the child arrived.

LIVY's POV:

Later that morning, I was sitting at my desk when the baby began to kick again. Callen had gone off to deliver some paperwork to Hetty, but Nate and Sam were nearby and, when I gasped, both of them jumped.

"What's wrong?" Sam wanted to know.

"Are you okay?" Nate asked.

"The baby's kicking," I told them, holding out my hand to Nate, who was closest. He backed away as if he was frightened.

"Uh…I'd rather not," he said cautiously.

"Give me your hand, Sam," I said, turning to the former Navy SEAL. He came willingly and pressed his hand against my swollen stomach.

"That's creepy," he told me after feeling the baby kick.

"What's creepy?" Kenzi wanted to know, coming into the office area.

"Livy's baby is kicking," Nate informed her, folding his arms across his chest.

"Really?" Kenzi exclaimed. "Can I feel?" She rushed over to get her turn before Baby Callen decided he'd moved enough for the time being.

"Did I hear somebody say something was creepy?" G asked, coming back from Hetty's office.

"Yeah, your baby is trying to get out of the womb," Sam declared. "Feeling the baby kick is weird."

"I thought it was a beautiful experience," Callen announced proudly as he took of his jacket and sat down at his desk.

"Thank you, G." I smiled over at him.

"What does it feel like?" Nate wanted to know curiously. "I've always wanted to know."

"It feels incredible," I told him frankly. "It's like nothing I've ever felt before in my life. I…can't even describe it."

Eric leaned over the rail above us. "Hey, guys," he called down. "Abby's coming on, and she wants to talk to all of us that are coming to the wedding next week."

All of us trekked upstairs and assembled in the squadroom just as Abby's smiling face came on the large screen in front of us. "Hello, Team Callen!" she greeted us, saluting smartly.

"How's it going, Abby?" G asked her. "You keepin' Gibbs in line?"

"I'm trying," she replied. "Things are going crazy around here what with the wedding and all. Ziva's stressing because she gained a pound, and she's worried that her dress won't feet. Tony's worried because Ziva is worried, and he's taking his concerns out on poor Timmy."

"Tell DiNozzo that I said to lay off of McGee," I told Abby. "He's too hard on him as it is."

"That's why McGee's here with me!"Abby declared. McGee appeared behind her, and he waved and said hi to all of us.

"Okay, here's the reason that we called you guys," Abby said, finally getting to the point. "We've been planning what we can do to Tony and Ziva's getaway car, so you guys need to come up with some good ideas."

"We're on," Eric spoke up. He was always eager to please Abby, no matter what.

"You're still planning on staying at my place, aren't you, Eric?" Abby asked him quietly, as if we couldn't all hear her.

"Yep," Eric replied promptly.

"Great! See you guys on Friday!"

Abby and McGee waved goodbye to us and then their faces disappeared.

Tony and Ziva were getting married in ten days, and the entire team was traveling to Washington D.C. for their April wedding. Callen and I were flying out on Monday to visit with Gibbs, and to sightsee some in the city before the wedding. Then, on Thursday, the rest of the team was flying out and the rehearsal dinner was on Friday night. Abby and I were both bride's maids while McGee and Palmer, the M.E's assistant, were groomsmen.

I couldn't wait to see my friends again. They hadn't seen me since I had gotten pregnant, and I definitely knew that I looked different now.

I'm sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I live down South and it snowed FIVE Inches at my house today, so I had to get outside in it! Hope you liked this chapter. There was more dialogue than anything, but I had some stuff that I wanted to say!


	4. Chapter 4

LIVY'S POV:

On Monday, Callen and I boarded an airplane bound for Washington, D.C. The two of us had decided that a little bit of time away from Los Angeles would do both of us some good, so we decided to travel out a little before the rest of the team.

"I called Gibbs while you were at the ticket booth," I told him as we handing our passes to the ticket agent at the gate. "He'll pick us up at the airport in D.C."

"Sounds good," G replied, taking his hand in his as we headed down the walkway towards the jet.

We took our seats in first class—a luxury we had taken since I needed a more comfortable seat due to my pregnancy. I put the armrest up and snuggled close to my husband.

"I love you," I told him quietly.

"And you know that I love you, too," Callen told me.

"Yes, but it's always nice to be reminded," I laughed.

"I was thinking," Callen began. "We should talk about names for the baby."  
I looked up at G. "I was thinking the same thing, too," I replied. "I want to use your initial, whether it's a boy or a girl."

"Why?" Callen wanted to know. "What's so special about my initial?"

I put my hand up on Callen's face, loving the feeling of his two-day scruff against my skin. "It's so…you, G. It's one of the things that I love about you."

Callen smiled, his bright eyes dazzling me with their intensity. "If you want to use my initial, then we'll use it. But, what about first names?"

"Hmm…what do you think?" I asked as the plane taxied out onto the runway.

"I like 'Emma' for a girl," Callen admitted. "What do you like for a boy? I'll let you pick the boy's name."

"We could use 'Leroy' and call him L.G," I teased. "Gibbs would hate that!"

"Seriously, what would you like for a boy's name?" Callen asked, tickling me a little.

"Honestly, I'd like to name him after Sam," I admitted. "Since Sam was the one who introduced us."

"Hmm…" Callen turned the idea over his mind. "Sam G. Callen. I like it. It sounds good to me."

CALLEN'S POV:

When we arrived in D.C., Gibbs met us in the baggage claim. When he saw Livy, his eyes lit up and I could see how much he cared for her. Gibbs had lost a daughter a long time ago, but I truly thought that Livy had joined the ranks of those he loved like daughters. I knew he cared about Abby, his forensic scientist, and Ziva, his other agent. I saw Gibbs as somewhat of a father-like figure, just like DiNozzo and McGee viewed him.

"Gibbs!" Livy squealed when she saw him. She dashed through the other people and threw her arms around his neck.

"Hello, Livy," he laughed, kissing her cheek and hugging her gently. Like most people, he was afraid he would hurt her because she was pregnant. "Did you doctor clear you to fly?" he wanted to know.

"Of course! I wouldn't have come if he hadn't," she told him, patting her stomach. "Here! Give me your hand so that you can feel Baby Callen kick!" She took Gibbs' hand and placed it on her stomach quickly.

I watched Gibbs as a small smile spread across his face. "Feels like Baby Gibbs has his father's fighting spirit," he remarked.

"You assume it's a boy," Livy teased. "Oh, look! There are our bags!"

I rushed over and grabbed both duffel bags off the carousel. "It's good to see you, Gibbs," I told my friend, extending my hand.

Gibbs shook it firmly and then pulled me into a man-hug. "You, too, Callen."

LIVY'S POV:

We got back to Gibbs' house about an hour later and we automatically went down to his basement where he was building a new boat. It was almost completed and I marveled at it.

"Nice boat, Gibbs," Callen commented, accepting the glass of bourbon that Gibbs handed him. Instead of giving me the same, he handed me a Caffeine-free Coke.

"You shouldn't have lots of caffeine when you're pregnant," he told me. "I bought a whole case of these."

"How considerate," I muttered. "I do miss caffeine."

"You'll survive," Gibbs declared. "And it'll be worth it."

"So," I asked, sitting down on a stool. "Abby said things had been a little tense at work lately. Tony's not getting cold feet, is he?"

"No, and neither is Ziva. They've just been running around like crazy for the past few months."

"Has Vance found out about the wedding yet?" Callen asked, sipping his drink slowly so that he could savor the taste.

"He knows, but he's overlooking it," Gibbs replied.

"Vance seems like an okay guy, when it's all said and done," I mused aloud. "I know that you don't care for him much, Gibbs."

Gibbs didn't say anything, but he nodded and shrugged slightly.

The next morning, Callen and I slept late, and Gibbs was gone to work when we got up. Instead of cooking breakfast, we got dressed and went out for an early lunch. As we strolled down the street towards a small café that I had frequented when I lived in D.C, I slipped my arm through Callen's and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Do you miss living here?" he asked me quietly.

I though for a minute. "Sometimes," I admitted. "But I wouldn't trade my life in LA for anything. You don't doubt me, do you?"

G smiled and stopped on the sidewalk, turning to face me. "The only thing I doubt is that I'm lucky enough to have such a wonderful wife."

"Why do you keep saying that?" I wanted to know.

"Because I'm still in disbelief. Before you came along, I had only had one serious relationship."

"Only one?" My eyebrows shot up in amazement. "But you're so sweet and not terribly bad-looking."

"You told me last night that I was hot," Callen reminded me. "You know, when we went to bed and—" He was interrupted when I slapped his arm.

"Don't talk about that in public," I scolded him. "Okay, so why did a guy like you only have one serious relationship? Tell me the truth."

"She was a cop," Callen told me quietly. "And she got killed in the line of duty. You were the first law enforcement officer that I had dated since."

My smile disappeared. I hadn't imagined a heartbreak like this hidden beneath G's merry temperament. "Did you love her?" I wanted to know. "It's fine if you did," I added hastily.

"No, I didn't love her," he replied. "But I was trying to. I guess the reason that I couldn't fall in love with her is because I was always meant to fall in love with you."

On impulse, I stood on tip-toe and kissed him on the mouth. s


	5. Chapter 5

CALLEN'S POV:

After lunch, Livy and I decided to take a taxi down to the main part of the city so that we could stroll beside the Reflecting Pool. Livy's feet were beginning to get sore, but she insisted that we go.

"It's an unforgettable experience," my wife assured me as we climbed into the taxi. "But maybe we can stop somewhere and get me a chocolate milkshake. I'm dying for one!"

I grinned. "You'll be crazing doughnuts by the time we get your milkshake," I teased her.

Livy's eyes lit up. "Doughnuts sound good, too!"

As it turned out, I bought two ice cream cones at a small stand near the Reflecting Pool, and we ate them as we walked beside the water, Livy's smaller hand clasped in my larger one. She licked her double-scoops of chocolate ice cream as she leaned against my arm.

"I was thinking this morning while I was in the shower," she began.

"Oh no!" I gasped. "That's never a good idea, baby! You might hurt yourself!"

She glared at me, and I knew she had picked up that "look" from Gibbs. "Don't push your luck, G," she warned you. "I'm hormonal, and I'm tempted to shove your ice cream cone into your face."

I laughed and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Go ahead and tell me what you were thinking about," I insisted.

"Well, do you remember how quiet and sad I was when I first moved to Los Angeles?" she asked.

"Of course. I vividly remember how all I wanted to do was put a smile on your pretty face."

"Well, I was remembering everything that lead up to that point—everything that happened to bring me to you," she went on. "And as hard as it was, and as much as I was hurting inside, I wouldn't trade any of that if it meant I wouldn't have met you."

"If not getting shot would have somehow made it where I wouldn't ever have met you, I'd have happily gone through it, too," I declared truthfully.

"You without those awful scars wouldn't seem like you," she told me.

"You're saying that you like my scars?" I asked her, trying to make sure I had the facts right.

"I'm not saying that I like them!" she exclaimed quickly, horror filling her expressive eyes. "I only meant that they're a part of you, and I love every part of you. Please, don't think I meant that I would ever want you to get shot!"

I silenced Livy by placing a finger over her sticky lips. "Shhh," I told her. "I know what you mean." I took my finger away and kissed her softly on the mouth.

Livy put her hand on my chest and pushed me away suddenly. "Ugh! Get a breath mint, Callen! You taste like mint chocolate-chip!" She shuddered and pulled me along, grinning from ear-to-ear.

LIVY'S POV:

Later that afternoon, Callen and I went to NCIS to visit Gibbs and his team. I was excited to see my friends, and to see how Ziva and Tony were really holding up. When we go there, Abby was waiting to see us.

"You're here!" she squealed running at full speed towards us. She hugged me so tight that my eyes felt as if they were bulging out and I coughed, desperately trying to breathe.

"Abby, you're choking my wife," G told her, patting the Gothic forensic scientist on the back. "She needs to breathe for her and the baby to live."

Abby jumped back as if Callen had poked her with a pin. "Oh! Sorry. I forgot that you were pregnant for a moment." Then, she bent down and spoke to my stomach. "Sorry, Baby Callen."

"It's good to see you, Abby," Callen greeted her, giving her a quick hug when she was done talking to my tummy.

"You, too, Callen."

Ziva and Tony came walking towards us and I could see that Ziva was tired. DiNozzo looked stressed, too, and I knew that the wedding plans were wearing them out. But, their relationship was strong, and they knew that this, too, would pass.

"How are you, Ziva?" I asked her quietly, giving her a quick hug.

"I am glad that you are here," she told me truthfully. "How was your flight?"

"Fine," I replied, walking towards the bullpen with her and Abby. Tony and Callen were behind us, talking about something I couldn't hear. "We sat in First Class, and G let me have the aisle seat, so fortunately I didn't have to get past him every time I had to go to the bathroom."

"Which was every five minutes," G called from behind us. "I've never seen a woman go as much as she did on that flight."

"She's pregnant!" Ziva insisted. "She has a reason to be 'going' a lot."

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I don't think I want to," McGee said uncertainly, coming towards us.

I was surprised by how much weight McGee had lost. He was really handsome compared to the boyishly cute he had been before. "Don't worry, Tim," I assured him. "Callen was just telling everyone some details of our flight, which was quite uneventful." I glared back at my husband; He got too much enjoyment out of my pregnancy quirks.

"So, Livy, how long before Baby Callen makes an appearance?" Tony wanted to know, unconsciously moving a little closer to Ziva, his fiancée.

"Four months," I informed him, patting my stomach tenderly. "But he was kicking so hard yesterday that I thought he was trying to bust his way out."

"That is so cool!" Abby exclaimed. "If he kicks again, I want to feel it, okay?!"

"Sure thing, Abby."

That night, after we got back to Gibbs' house, he came home and we grilled hamburgers and ate out in his back yard.

"How's everything at OSP?" he asked us. "How's the rookie working out for you?"

"Dom's a good kid," Callen replied. "And a good agent. But, he's young and he's still got a lot to learn."

"He's really sweet," I added, trying to put in a more personal opinion. "We really like him."

"Does that Eric guy still hold a torch for Abby?" Gibbs wanted to know. "She's been mentioning him more and more."

Callen and I exchanged a significant glance. "Yeah, I'd say he does, Boss," I replied. "Eric is fascinated with her."

"Is it serious?" Gibbs continued to interrogate us.

"Gibbs, Eric's in Los Angeles and Abby's in D.C. That would be a really, really long-distance relationship. I think they're just really good friends."

"Uh-huh." Gibbs didn't believe it for a second.

"Boss," I began, "I think you should give Tony and Ziva the rest of the week off."

Gibbs almost choked on a sip of his beer. "Why the hell would I do that?"

"Because they both need to rest and spend a little bit of time with each other before the big day," I insisted. "They're tired, Gibbs." I looked up at him pleadingly and even batted my eyelashes a few times. I knew how to convince Gibbs.

"Aww, hell," he muttered. "Fine. I'll call them after dinner." Then, he turned to Callen.

"Does she manipulate you like this? Is that how she convinced you to marry her?" he asked my husband.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, reaching out and head-slapping my former boss on the back of the head. "That was low, even for you!"


	6. Chapter 6

LIVY'S POV:

A few days later, the rest of our team arrived in D.C for Tony and Ziva's wedding. The rehearsal dinner was elegant, and the bride and groom looked much more relaxed after their three days off.

On the evening of the wedding, I was busy getting ready in the spare bathroom at Gibbs' house. My dress was black with a pink sash, and I examined myself critically in the mirror once I put it on.

"I look silly being a pregnant bride's maid," I declared. "Look at me! I look like a whale in this thing."

"You look beautiful," Callen assured me, putting on the tuxedo that Hetty had loaned him the occasion. "I think pregnancy makes you look stunning."

"I still think that I look fat," I insisted, fastening a necklace around my throat.

"Well, I'm going to go talk to Gibbs while you finish getting ready." G pulled me close and kissed me tenderly. I twined my arms around his neck and ran my fingers over the short stubble of his hair.

"I'd appreciate it if you two would at least close the door," Gibbs called, walking past our bedroom.

CALLEN'S POV:

While my wife got ready for the wedding, Gibbs and I sat in the living room, talking quietly to each other. Gibbs was already wearing his tuxedo, but his had a pink vest and bow tie to match the ladies' dresses. He was giving Ziva away at the wedding, and he had to match the rest of them.

"So, are you two happy?" Gibbs asked me. "I mean, really happy?"

"We are," I told him honestly.

"Are you looking forward to becoming a father?" he wanted to know.

I thought for a minute, then looked up at my friend. "I can't think of anything I want more than to have a baby," I admitted. "I want the chance to raise a child with love and affection. I want our child to grow up completely opposite from how I was raised."

"You'll be good at it, Callen," Gibbs assured me. "Trust me; I can tell."

Just then, Livy walked into the living room. She looked like a vision in her dress and I felt and overwhelming sense of love for her all of a sudden.

LIVY'S POV:

The wedding went off without a hitch. Ziva looked stunning with her tanned skin against the white of her wedding gown, and Tony looked more handsome than ever in his tuxedo. Gibbs looked like a proud father as he escorted Ziva down the aisle. She had confided in me that her own father didn't even she was getting married and that she hadn't spoken with him since the reply to her resignation email.

By the time we got to the reception, my feet were killing me and as we sat at the table with our team and Gibbs', I slipped out of my heels and sighed with relief. The DJ began playing soft dance music and before I realized it, Tony and Ziva were on the dance floor along with Eric and Abby, and Sam and Kenzi.

"Would you like to dance?" G asked me, holding out his hand.

"Oh, baby, my feet are killing me," I complained, tilting my head to one side.

"You can stand on my feet," he told me. "I'm serious."

I grinned up at him, unable to resist my husband's bright blue eyes. "Okay, let's go."

Callen led me out onto the dance floor, and I carefully stepped up onto his feet. He spun me around the room gracefully, and I leaned my head against his shoulder, tucking my forehead under his chin.

"This week has been fun," I whispered. "But I'm ready to go home."

"You miss Hetty that much?" Callen teased.

"No!" I laughed merrily. "But I miss our apartment, and the routine of our life."

"I've been thinking," I said. "We're going to need a bigger home when we have more children. Maybe we should go ahead and start looking for a house. If we find one soon, we can get settled in before Baby Callen arrives."

"You want to buy a house?" I echoed in disbelief. I had always assumed that, since Callen was comfortable in our apartment, he wouldn't want to leave it anytime soon.

"Families should live in houses with picket fences," he replied. "I never had that, and I want our baby to grow up in a house."

"Then we'll go house hunting," I agreed, trying to contain my joy.

"Hey," Eric called to us, dancing awkwardly with Abby. "Check out Sam and Kens!"

Callen and I glanced over at our friends and saw them in a tight embrace, their lips locked together as their hands roamed over each other's bodies.

"Get a room!" I called to them. "You're disgusting!"

"Now you know how we felt when you two were dating," Sam teased, breaking away from Kensi for air.


	7. author's note

Hey, this is just a quick note to let you know that I'll be updating on the weekends from now on. I'm trying to finish my novel, and when I'm writing this fiction, plus other drabbles, I don't get much done on my novel, which is really more important than this fiction, despite how much I love it.


	8. Chapter 8

**LIVY'S POV:**

We were back in Los Angeles by Sunday, and I walked into the apartment with a new outlook on it. We were going house-hunting soon, and suddenly the small apartment seemed so cherished and homey.

"We've had some good times in here, haven't we?" I asked G sentimentally. "This was our first home after we got married."

"We have certainly enjoyed it," Callen agreed, putting our suitcases in the bedroom. "It was a great place to start our life in." He wrapped his arms around me, placing them over my stomach gently. Baby Callen chose that very moment to kick as hard as possible and G felt it immediately.

"Wow!" he gasped, amazed. "Our baby's gonna be able to kick doors just like his Mommy and Daddy."

"Our baby shouldn't know that part of our lives until it's absolutely necessary, though," I added.

That's when it hit me. It hit me like a ton of bricks. I couldn't raise a child and work undercover operations at the same time, not to mention the fact that our baby's father and mother would both be risking their lives on a daily basis.

I didn't say anything to G right away; There was no need in bringing up too many serious subjects all at once. No, this was something that I needed to discuss with Hetty, who had the ability to pull strings.

The next morning, I walked into OSP and immediately went to see the charismatic shorter lady who ran our office. She was brewing herself a hot cup of tea, and promptly offered me some.

"No, thank you, Hetty," I told her. "I had some decaffeinated coffee this morning, so I'm good."

"But something is weighing on your mind," she remarked wisely. Somehow, Hetty never seemed to miss a thing.

"Yes," I replied. "Can we talk somewhere a little…more private?"

"Certainly." Hetty poured herself a cup of tea and then led me to the ladies' bathroom. "Is this private enough?" she asked.

"It'll work," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"So, my dear, what is bothering you? Surely you and Mr. Callen aren't having problems? Is something wrong with your baby?"

"No, no!" I hastened to assure her that it was nothing so serious as what she was suggesting. "I've been thinking, Hetty. When I have my baby, I can't be working out in the field anymore than I can while I'm pregnant. My baby is going to need me—is going to need a mother who works a nine-to-five and fixes supper at home every night."

"You're quite right, Mrs. Callen," Hetty agreed. "I had already thought of this. Director Vance and I have been hard at work to create a position for you."

"A position?" I repeated uncertainly. "What are you talking about?"

"Follow me," Hetty told me, exiting the bathroom with me close at her heels. She led me back to the costume room and swept her hand around the room. "Your new domain, my dear."

"My domain?"

"The costumes will be your responsibility from now on, as are all of the accessories and gadgets the team uses," Hetty informed me. "Of course we'll still use your expertise, but I think this will be a good 'nine-to-five' for you."

"You've created this position specially for me?" I wanted to know, unable to believe my good fortune. "Hetty, that's so sweet!"

"I'm not around simply to intimidate all of you," she declared, shaking her head.

"Will I still be considered a member of the team, or will Callen be getting a new agent? You know how he and Sam are about rookies."

"No, no. Technically, you'll still be on the team. You'll just be doing something different from the rest of your friends."

Leaning down, I hugged Hetty quickly. "I don't care what Sam says about you! You're great, Hetty!"

As I ran off to find my beloved husband, Hetty called after. "What exactly does Mr. Hanna say about me?" she wanted to know.

**CALLEN'S POV:**

Livy found me in an upstairs hallway. I was heading downstairs to find her because I had heard her calling my name.

"What is it?" I asked as I saw her running towards me. "You're not in labor, are you?"

"No!" she insisted, throwing her arms around my neck tightly. "Why does everyone always assume that?"

"Because you're five and a half months pregnant," I reminded her. "Now, what's up?"

"Well, I got to thinking last night that both of us couldn't work undercover when the baby's born," Livy explained, pulling me into a small alcove.

"I was thinking about it, too," I admitted. In fact, it had been bothering me for several weeks now.

"We don't have to worry about it anymore," Livy told me, delighted with the news she was holding in. "Hetty and Director Vance took care of it."

"Baby, what are you talking about?" I asked her, taking her by the shoulders. Sometimes, my wife got a little too excited about things.

"I'm taking over the team's costumes, and gadgets," she finally spit out. "No more undercover work for me. I'm going to be a nine-to-five mother!"

I smiled and pressed my forehead against hers, kissing her mouth lightly. "Are you happy about this, sweetheart? You're not going to miss the undercover part of this job?"

Livy giving up her undercover operations wasn't something that she and I had discussed when we had decided to have a baby. It hadn't ever crossed my mind, honestly. All I could think about was raising a child with all the love and tender care that I hadn't received. My memories of dispassionate, heartless foster families had stayed with me for the past twenty-five years.

Shrugging, Livy never hesitated for a second. "I might miss it, but I'd rather our baby see her parents often."

"I guess we should have thought about this a little bit more than we did, huh?" I said, scratching my head thoughtfully.

Livy backed away slightly. "Are you saying you'd rather I went on undercover missions with you instead of having this baby?" she asked me sharply, her hands flying to her stomach instinctively.

"What? Hell, no!" I insisted adamantly. "That's not what, I meant, Livy. I swear!"

"Then what exactly did you mean?" she wanted to know, still not looking completely convinced.

"I only meant that I never contemplated what sacrifices you would have to make," I told her softly, taking her hands in mine again. I could already see the anger in her eyes melting. "I never thought about you giving up something that you do so well at. But, if you're happy with your new job, then I'm happy for you. You know that I have only ever wanted you to be safe. And now that we're going to have a baby, I'm going to be even more protective of my family."

Livy sighed, pretending to be dramatic. I could tell that she had already forgiven me. "Gosh, you're good," she told me. "You know just what to say to make my anger melt, don't you?"

"I don't ever want you mad at me, Livy," I replied. "I like for you to always be happy, and for both of us to always be happy."

She smiled up at me this time, and I leaned down to kiss her quickly before we went back to work.


	9. Chapter 9

**LIVY'S POV:**

It was Tuesday morning when we got a new case. This time, Kensi and Sam were going undercover as a married couple living in base housing on the nearby naval base in Long Beach. As soon as I heard the assignment, I headed downstairs to find them the necessary costumes that they were going to need. They'd be gone for two days to two weeks—I just couldn't be sure.

"Are you finding outfits for Ms. Blye and Mr. Hanna?" Hetty asked me, walking into the room as I went through Kensi and Sam's files to find their clothing sizes.

"That's right, Hetty," I replied. "I'm thinking that they'll need enough clothes for seven days, just in case."

"That should be just about right," Hetty agreed, sipping her tea slowly to savor the flavor. "Mr. Hanna will need some naval uniforms as well, so be sure to put those in their suitcases."

I made a note on my list. "Got it, Hetty. I will take care of it all."

All of the costumes were organized according to size, color, and type, and it didn't take me long to throw together fourteen outfits, along with several pairs of shoes, and a few accessories that Sam and Kensi would require.

"Have you got everything ready?" Callen wanted to know, walking into the room.

I closed the lid on the two suitcases and snapped their clasps shut. "Yep. I just finished packing their suitcases. Everything here is ready."

Callen kissed my cheek quickly. "Liking your new job?"

I glanced around the room. Everything was well organized, and I was good at keeping track of things. "Yeah, I think I am. It certainly isn't as exciting, but I'll get over it."

**CALLEN'S POV:**

That afternoon, Sam and Kensi took their places as a married couple living in base housing. We had security cameras set up all around the house, and inside. Somebody had to be watching the footage at all times, and I volunteered to take the all-night shift. Livy agreed to stay with me all night, but Hetty insisted that she get some sleep during the night, declaring that it wasn't good for a pregnant woman to lose sleep.

It was close to ten-thirty, and Livy and I were eating hot wings from the Chinese place down the street. She had also gotten have a dozen cream cheese wantons and a small order of lo mein noodles, despite the fact that I had teased her about eating so much after she'd demolished a bacon cheeseburger and french fries for supper four and a half hours earlier.

"Well, I think it's time we went to bed," Sam told Kensi. His voice was slightly garbled as it came through the video feed, but we could still understand it.

"It'll be interesting to see how this plays out," G laughed, wiping his fingers on a paper napkin.

"They're professional operators," I objected. "They won't do anything to compromise the operation."

"How do you know they haven't already?" Callen asked me, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

I looked up from my container of noodles, surprise etched on my face. "I don't know…I guess that…do you think they're, you know?"

"You can say it, baby," Callen assured me. "We're both grown ups, and you are pregnant, or have you forgotten?"

"Are you kidding?" I asked him in disbelief, looking down at my large stomach that was growing larger every day. Then, I grinned mischievously. "And I remember quite vividly how Baby Callen was made. I remember every…single…moment."

Callen tilted his head to one side. "It's late, you know. Everybody is gone. You and I are here all alone. We could…have a little fun."

I pretended to think for a moment. "G, we're supposed to be working tonight. Do you know what would happen if Hetty found us in here doing…it?"

Fear crossed G's face and he turned back to his chicken wings. "Good point. We'll wait until we get back to our apartment."

I grinned and walked over to my husband, taking the chicken wing out of his hand and leaning in for a very spicy, messy kiss. "I love you, G Callen. More than anyone, or anything in the world."

"I love you, too, Olivia. Now, let's pay close attention to the movie because our two favorite characters are about to get into bed with each other."

**CALLEN'S POV: **

As Livy had wisely predicted, nothing happened. 2AM rolled around, and Livy was downstairs sleeping on the sofa as I had ordered her. For once, I had used my authoritative position as Team Leader and physically led her down the stairs and to the sofa.

"You have to sleep," I insisted. "Hetty will kill me if you get bags under your eyes."

Olivia sighed childishly. "Fine." She rolled her eyes and stretched out on the couch. "But do you promise that you'll wake me up if anything happens?"

"I promise," I told her, crossing my heart. "Now, get some sleep." I leaned down to kiss her forehead and then her mouth.

Now, I was checking my email on my laptop, waiting for Dom to relieve my post at six. Four more hours of watching Sam and Kensi sleeping was enough to make me fall asleep, but I had grabbed an energy drink from the kitchen downstairs and I started drinking that when my eyelids started drooping.

"Nothing happening?" Livy asked, coming into the room. She had been asleep for just over three hours, but she was still rubbing her eyes drowsily.

"Not a thing!" I told her.

She stared at the video footage displayed on the large screen. "Um, yes, something has changed. They're sleeping all cuddled up!"

I shrugged. "So?"

"So? So they're snuggled up to each other! You don't snuggle like that with just anyone!" I insisted.

"You and I sleep like that," I pointed out. "And we're married."

Sipping my energy drink, I nodded. "Yes, we are. I'm glad you remember that."

Livy groaned and leaned against my chest as I wrapped my arms around her tightly. "You are so aggravating sometimes," she told me, snuggling close.

**LIVY'S POV:**

At 8AM, Dom took over watching the live video feed, and Callen and I were finally free to leave. Hetty insisted that we take at least half of the day off to rest and get something to eat besides the cheap Asian food from down the street.

As soon as we got to the apartment, I took off my work clothes and pulled on a ratty old t-shirt and climbed into bed. G stripped down to his boxers and then climbed in beside me, pulling me close against him underneath the cool sheets.

"Tired?" he asked me, peppering my neck with light, feathery kisses.

"Uh-huh," I replied, already half asleep. "Forget about it."

"Fine," he grumbled. "Sweet dreams."

"Yeah, sweet dreams."

A long week passed at OSP, and then another one began. Callen and I opted not to go house-hunting over the weekend because Sam and Kensi were still undercover, waiting for the murderers to make their move.

For the past two months, at least two men had been responsible for the killing of four interracial couples on the base. Sam and Kensi had become prime targets, and we were hoping to catch the twisted killers before they could kill everyone else. Base cops were still investigating so that no one would suspect that NCIS had two undercover agents working on the inside.

The office was much quieter than normal, and I realized how much I missed Kensi's female friendship. It wasn't that I didn't love Callen, Nate, Dom, and Eric. It was just that it helped having another girl around—Hetty didn't count.

Ten days after Sam and Kensi had gone undercover, Director Vance ordered us to pull them out. Callen asked for just one more night, and Vance agreed. We were just about to leave that night when Eric, who was watching the cameras upstairs, came running out into the hallway, yelling our names.

"It's happening!" he shouted. "Come on!"

As we ran up the stairs, Callen was calling for Dom, and Hetty and Nate came rushing up too. We had been waiting for the criminals to take the bait, and with Sam and Kensi always together on the base, the temptation had finally gotten to them.

On the security cameras posted outside the house, I could see two men creeping around the house. Eric handed out headsets to all of us so that we could easily talk with Sam and Kensi, who were both wearing earpieces.

"Sam, it's time," Callen told his friend urgently. "They're outside."

"Kensi already saw them," Sam replied. I could see both him and Kensi pulling their weapons out, and a terrible sense of dread enveloped me. Something wasn't right here; I could feel it.

"Be careful, Sam," I whispered into my headset. "They've got guns, too."

"Yeah, we know, Livy," Kensi replied.

The next few minutes were all a terrible blur to me. The murderers kicked the back door of the house open and gunshots rang out. I couldn't tell who was shooting who, but my eyes saw Sam take at least one bullet, and I felt as if I was going to be sick.

"Sam!" Kensi screamed. The intruders were down, and so was the big black man. "Callen, he's hit!"

Eric was already dialing 9-1-1 and explaining the situation, while Callen and Dom were already on their way out the door.

"Olivia and I will meet you at the hospital," Hetty called after them, her face filled with concern. "Let us know where to go!"

"Be careful," I told them, my chest heaving as I gulped in air. Sam couldn't die—he was like a superhero. He couldn't die!

Okay, I am super sorry that I didn't post last night. For some reason, I was really tired, and I fell asleep before I could finish this chapter.

_**I need opinions—it seems to me, on closer inspection, that Livy's baby might get in the way of her job, and her relationship with everyone else. What do you think?**_


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, so I've decided that I can't make Livy lose the baby because that just seems cruel and makes me feel UBER guilty.

This is also a first because I've never done a Kensi POV before, so bear with me.

KENSI'S POV:

When I got to Sam, I realized that the bullet had struck him in the shoulder, and it appeared to be a through-and-through wound. Still, it was bleeding, and I immediately began applying pressure to the wound so that it would stop.

"Awww…hell," Sam muttered. "Just what I needed. I got blood on the shirt. Hetty and Livy are going to kill me."

"Well, at least I know you're going to live," I half-laughed, half-sobbed. Seeing Sam, the man I was falling for, lying on the floor with blood all over his clothes was almost more than I could bear.

"Don't cry, Kens," Sam told me, reaching up with his good hand and wiping my tears away. "I'm okay."

I nodded, my eyes blinded by tears. I could hear myself sobbing, but I wasn't sure how to stop. The tears just kept falling as I leaned over Sam.

We got to the hospital twenty minutes later. Hetty, Nate, and Livy arrived at the same time while Callen and Dom took care of the scene and Eric coordinated with local L..

"How is Mr. Hanna?" Hetty wanted to know anxiously, strolling into the emergency room as if she owned the place.

"He's okay," I admitted, taking a deep breath. "They're cleaning and bandaging the wound, and then he'll be out."

"Kensi, are you okay?" Livy asked quietly, putting a gentle hand on my arm.

I nodded, not wanting anybody to know that my hands were still shaking. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Livy smiled at me. "Trust me, I know how you're feeling. It'll get better."

I smiled back at Livy. She had become one of my closest friends since she joined OSP not too long ago. "Thanks."

"I will go and take care of the paperwork," Hetty announced, walking away with her chin in the air slightly. Everyone in the building was watching her with peculiar interest, and I saw Nate watching her with amusement.

Sam was doing fine when he came out. His shoulder was bandaged up, and he was wearing a sling, but otherwise he was fine. The doctor had given him some strong drugs for the pain, and he was slightly dizzy, so Nate and Kensi supported him carefully.

"Whersh G?" he wanted to know, his words somewhat slurred. "Ish he all right?"

I laughed a little, and everyone else seemed cheered by Sam's confusion.

"Callen's fine, Sam," Kensi assured him. "Don't worry about him."

"I alwaysh worry," Sam told us. "Somebody hash too."

"Gosh, I wish we had a video camera right now," I said aloud.

"Don't worry, Agent Callen," Hetty spoke up. "I've recorded the entire thing on my phone. We can blackmail him as much as you like."

**CALLEN'S POV:**

We all gathered back at OSP headquarters around five in the morning. It had been a long night, and everyone was exhausted. The effects of the pain pills had knocked Sam out, and he was snoring loudly on the sofa in the lounge. Kensi was sitting nearby, keeping a close eye on him to make sure that, if he needed anything, she could get it for him.

Livy was practically asleep on her feet, so when Hetty dismissed us all and told us to take the whole day off, my wife was very eager to get home. We slept until close to noon, but I finally woke up and went to take a shower while Livy was still sound asleep. I was hoping that maybe she'd want to go look at some houses later that afternoon, so I figured that I had better be ready.

When I emerged from the shower, I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked out into the bedroom. Livy was awake in bed, looking up at me.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked her, leaning down and kissing her forehead.

She pulled me back down as I started to move away, so I sat down on the edge of the bed, holding her hands in mine. "Yes, I slept well," she told me. "I always sleep well when you're with me."

"Right back at you, baby," I agreed, leaning down to kiss her lips this time. She pulled me closer and before I knew it, I was supporting my weight over her and kissing her neck heatedly.

"I've got to stop, baby," I finally said, pulling back.

"No!" she objected in a low, sultry tone. "You're not going anywhere until you give me what we both want, Special Agent Callen!"

I didn't have to be told twice.

Later that afternoon, Livy and I started out on our quest for a new home—a home where we could raise our children happily, and live blissfully for the rest of our life.

We met with a real estate agent at 3pm, after grabbing a bite to eat at a local sandwich shop.

"So, what are you looking for in a house?" the woman asked us as we sat in her office.

"Three bedrooms," I replied.

"Preferably two bathrooms," Livy added. "And we want a picket fence."

"Yes, we have to have a fence," I agreed.

The older woman smiled at us. "You're starting a family, I take it," she said, gesturing to Livy's enlarged abdomen.

"Only three months away," Livy announced, squeezing my hand excitedly. "We want a place that's a little bigger than our current apartment."

Typing something into her computer the agent looked up at us. "I have the perfect place for you. In fact, I think you're made for this house."


	11. Chapter 11

LIVY'S POV: The house was painted a mint green with a white door and a white picket fence surrounding the large front yard. It was located in a nice, quite neighborhood which was, to quote the real estate agent, filled with young families that we would enjoy getting to know. I wanted to tell her that we would be the type of people who kept to ourselves and didn't grow close to any families. Secrecy was vital in our line of work. "It's so pretty!" I exclaimed, walking up the path through the front yard. "I love it!" I glanced back at Callen and saw that he, too, was enchanted by the cottage-style home. "Wait till you see the inside," the real estate agent told us. "It's so charming." She was right. Everything about the house was perfect. The kitchen was large, with bright colors on the walls, and the living room was big enough to hold all of our team whenever we had them over. The master bedroom was larger than the one we had in our apartment, which was a plus, and the second bedroom was the perfect size for a nursery. There was also a third bedroom that was small, but ideal for a guest bedroom. "What do you think?" I whispered to G as we walked through the house. "I think it's great," he told me. "Who would have thought that the first house we looked at would be the one we bought?" I slipped my hand into his and squeezed it tightly. "We're decisive people. We make split-second decisions all the time. Important decisions." "And we're good at it, too, baby," Callen added, kissing my cheek lightly. "And this is the back yard," the real estate agent told us, opening the French doors that were in the living room. We stepped out onto a small wooden deck that was surrounded by a well-manicured lawn that had just enough room for a swing-set when Baby Callen got old enough to enjoy one. "So, what do you think?" the agent asked us. "I understand if you want to see some more choices or think about it for a few—" "We'll take it!" Callen told her before she could even finish her sentence. "You were right. It's perfect." The next morning, we arrived at OSP a few minutes early. Sam and Kensi were already there, filling out the reports from their latest undercover operation. "How did the house-hunting go yesterday?" Kensi wanted to know, taking a bite of her breakfast burrito. "We bought one," Callen told her, sitting down at his desk after pouring himself a cup of coffee. "It's adorable." "I'll take you to see it after work, if you want," I offered. "G's right—it's precious." "G, my man, using words like 'precious' does not earn you man-points," Sam advised his friend. "Seriously? You've been hanging out with your wife a little too much." I punched Sam's shoulder. "This is coming from the guy who does origami on stakeouts to pass the time!" "She's right," Callen agreed. "Making paper frogs isn't exactly manly." "It was a swan!" Sam objected. "Not a frog!" "They're pathetic," I commented to Kensi, pulling a candy bar out of my bag. I was suddenly craving chocolate, and just happened to have some on hand. "I swear, I think they're the ones who should've gotten married." Callen looked over at me as I sat down. "You know that you are the only one for me," he said sweetly. "And there you go, losing more man-points," Sam groaned.

**CALLEN'S POV:**

The day passed slower than usual, and we were all pretty bored. The paperwork got finished soon after lunch, and we didn't get any new call-outs.

"We should go out tonight," Kensi suggested around three in the afternoon. "We haven't done that in a while."

"Where do you want to go?" Sam asked. "Please tell me it's not some club, because I really hate those places."

"Can you see me—almost six months pregnant—dressed to go clubbing?" Livy wanted to know. "It wouldn't be a pretty sight, guys."

"She's right," I agreed. "I told her that she couldn't buy any maternity clubbing clothes."

"He's a very controlling husband," Livy played along.

"Not to a club," Kensi said. "Somewhere nice that we can all hang out, and maybe grab a few beers."

"We should all go out," Nate spoke up, coming into the room.

"Nah, no more alcohol for you, Nate," Livy told him. "That last time wasn't pleasant. You had a hangover for three days."

"It wasn't a hangover," the team psychologist objected. "I had the flu."

"The flu, huh?" Sam chuckled to himself. "Dude, you were hung over."

"You were hung over, Mr. Getz," Hetty declared, coming into the room. "Now, as for tonight's dinner plans, I know the perfect spot down by the beach. They have the best fried shrimp there and crabs cakes that I have almost killed for!"

All of us looked around at each other nervously. Hetty's choices of restaurants sometimes were a little strange.

"Actually, fried shrimp sounds really good!" Livy declared, her eyes lighting up. "Really, really good!" Then, she groaned. "I have got to stop having these cravings!"

"It'll get better, sweetheart," Hetty assured her.

"How…do you know?" I asked, immediately regretting the question.

"Believe it or not, Mr. Callen, I lead quite an exciting life. But, that was before I became your fearless leader." She turned and walked away after that. "We'll leave at six-thirty. Please inform Eric and Mr. Vale."

"Will do, Hetty," Nate replied, still in awe of what she'd just said.

"Is it just me, or does she get more mysterious by the day?" Sam wanted to know, speaking quietly so that she wouldn't here him. It didn't work."

"I do it just for your benefit, Mr. Hanna!" Hetty called from her office.

LIVY'S POV:

That night, we left OSP at six-thirty and followed Hetty down to the beach. The restaurant she was taking us to turned out to be a run-down looking large surf shack that looked like it couldn't possibly meet health regulations. The inside, however was completely different and was much nice. The eight of us—Hetty, Sam, Kensi, Nate, Eric, Dom, Callen, and I—sat at a large table. Everybody ordered alcoholic drinks, except for myself and Nate, who wasn't allowed to drink any more. I, of course, wasn't drinking because I was pregnant.

As it turned out, the waiter knew Hetty very well, but it wasn't a good relationship, or at least it didn't seem to be. He as jittery around her, and gulped every time she spoke to him. I had a feeling that she had terrorized him on one of her previous visits.

Nevertheless, the food was incredible. I hadn't ever tasted fried shrimp and hushpuppies as good as the ones I ate that night. It was fun to be out with the team, relaxed and not worried about an ongoing operation.

On the way home that night, we took Sam and Kensi by our new house. They admired it, just as we had, and promised to help us move in later that weekend. After they left, G and I went to a few liquor stores to get some packing boxes so that we could start getting all of our things together.

When we walked back into our apartment that night, I looked around somewhat sadly. "It seems sad to think that we're moving out of this place," I mused sentimentally.

"We've had some good times here," Callen agreed. "But it's really too small for us now."

"Oh, I know it is, and I love our new house," I hurried to assure him. "It's just that this is where we lived for the first few months of our marriage. It's where I burned so many first suppers, and where you ate so many awful dishes without making faces," I laughed, tears coming to my eyes.

G took me in his arms and hugged me close. "I enjoyed those meals, Livy," he lied.

"G Callen, you may be a born operator, a damn good undercover agent, but you're my husband, and I can tell when you're lying to me," I told him, gently patting his cheek. "You're not that good."

Callen put his hand underneath my chin and tilted my face to one side, leaning in close and pressing his lips against mine. Suddenly, I was overwhelmed by how much I loved my husband, by how sweet he was to me, and by how much I valued the love he had for me. I looped my arms around his neck, and kissed him deeply.

_**Okay, please, please review! I love to open my email and see lot of reviews waiting for me!!!**_


	12. Apology for Chapter 11

I am so sorry for how the first paragraph turned out on Chapter 11…I have no idea why it did that. It sure wasn't written all jumbled together. I'm really not sure what happened. I hope you were all able to understand it…it was one of my favorite parts with the mention of the origami.


	13. Chapter 13

**LIVY'S POV:**

A month passed, and we got comfortably settled into our new home. I was now close to seven months pregnant, and I longed for the next two months to pass quickly. I wanted to have this baby soon for two reasons. Reason Number 1 was that I wanted to see what our baby looked like, and Reason Number 2 was because it was hot in Los Angeles, and I was beginning to get uncomfortable.

Life in our new house was just as quaint and charming as the house was. Everything had its place, and I kept the entire house very neat. We had begun decorating the nursery already. Callen had painted the room a light yellow one weekend, and we had purchased a crib, changing table, and dresser—all white—a few days earlier. Gifts for the baby had begun arriving from my family, and from Team Gibbs.

We got to work one morning, and I found a package on my desk. It was a regular box from the post office, but on the outside, a smiling skull had been drawn in red and black ink.

"Abby!" G and I chorused, looking at the package.

I ripped the box open, and found a tiny white baby shirt that said 'Future Federal Agent' on the front. "Awww…It's so cute!" I exclaimed. "I love it!"

"That's adorable!" Kensi exclaimed, looking over my shoulder.

"Abby sent it," I told her. "She's so sweet!"

Eric leaned over the rail. "Did someone mention Abby?" he asked us.

I held up the outfit for him to see. "She sent us this, for when the baby is born."

The computer geek grinned. "Sweet! Oh, c'mon up, Director Vance is on for you guys. Says he's got a hard one for us."

All of us hurried upstairs and, sure enough, Director Vance was just coming online to talk to us.

"Callen," he declared. "You're up. We need you here in D.C."

"When?" G wanted to know.

"Tomorrow," Vance told him. "Your flight leaves tonight at 9pm. Pack for a while because you could be gone anywhere from two weeks to a month."

My heart skipped a beat. Two weeks to a month! Callen had never been gone that long on an operation before, even though I had known that it might happen one day.

"I'll be ready," Callen replied, never hesitating for a moment.

"I understand that your wife is pregnant, Callen, but I will make sure that you're home in time for the birth of your child," Vance promised us.

"Well, that shouldn't be for another three months, if everything goes well," I reminded Vance.

"Very good," was the Director's response.

"Tell Gibbs and his team that we say hello," I said quickly.

"Will do." He waved his hand across his throat, and the video feed was cut off.

**CALLEN'S POV:**

Livy was helping me pack downstairs a few hours later, and I realized that she hadn't spoken more than two words in the last sixty minutes.

"You're worried, aren't you?" I asked her quietly.

"Of course I'm worried," she replied quickly. "I always worry when you go undercover."

"I know that, but you're not normally this quiet. Is it because I'm going to be gone for so long this time?"

Livy nodded wordlessly, her chin quivering and her bright eyes filling with tears. She was trying desperately not to cry, but it wasn't working. I pulled her into my arms and held her close, knowing that part of the reason she was so emotional was because she was pregnant.

"I promise you that I'll be fine, baby," I whispered into her ear, letting her sob on my shoulder for a minute. "I will call you as much as I can, and I'll take extra precautions. I swear it, Livy."

She pulled back a little and stared up into my eyes. "You better," she whispered. "Because our baby needs his daddy here. Uncle Sam and Uncle Nate just won't cut it!"

I laughed, and she laughed weakly, drying her tears up as she did so.

Later that night, Livy drove me to the airport and used her NCIS badge to slip through security to the gate. She didn't say anything as we walked towards my gate, but she held my hand tightly. I knew she was thinking about the danger of the mission I was about to undertake. She was worried that her baby would be born fatherless.

"I'm not going to let you down, Liv," I told her seriously. "I'll be here, safe and sound, when our baby is born."

She turned to face me just as we reached my gate. "I know you will, but only because you always keep your promises." Livy stood on her tip-toes and pressed her cool mouth against mine lightly. I crushed her against me, ravishing her mouth with mine, trying to memorize the sensation to keep it with me while I was gone. My wife responded willingly, despite her usual objections that not everyone liked to see our private moments. Personal displays of affection, I think she called them.

"I love you," she whispered. "Now go kick some criminal butt!"

"And I love you, too, my smoking hot wife! And by the way, Sam agreed to stay with you tonight, so you won't be all alone. Eric, Dom, and Nate are all at your beck and call, as well. Hell, Hetty might even assign an agent to protect you if you asked her to."

"I still carry a gun," I reminded him. "I can take care of myself. Now, go. You're flight is boarding."

I leaned in for one more swift kiss, and then headed towards the boarding agent, who graciously accepted my ticket.

LIVY'S POV:

Sam was at the house when I got home, and we watched television for a few hours, but since we both had to work in the morning, we went to bed around eleven.

I wasn't one to dream much, but tonight, I did.

_….I was in a hospital room with the team all around me. A nurse placed something warm and soft in my arms. I looked down and saw a tiny baby girl lying in my arms. She was wrapped in a soft pink blanket, and her features were exactly like Callen's. When I thought about my husband, I looked around for him, but I didn't see him. Everyone else was there, except for G. _

_ "Where's Callen?" I wanted to know. My voice didn't sound like my own, and I felt so strange. _

_ "Livy, don't you remember?" Sam asked me. "Callen was killed on an operation two months ago."_

_ "Killed?" I repeated, looking directly at him. "No, that's impossible." _

I awoke with a sudden start, drenched in a cold sweat and gasping for breath. The dream was so real that it had scared me terribly, and I crawled out of bed, unable to sleep any longer.

In the kitchen, I poured myself a glass of water and sat down at the small table, holding my face in my hands.

"You okay?" a deep voice asked me, startling out of my thoughts.

My head snapped up, and I saw a sleepy Sam walking into the room. "Oh. Yeah, I just had a nightmare is all," I told him quietly. "Sorry if I woke you up."

"You didn't," he replied, pulling out a chair and sitting down beside me. "I knew you were going to be worrying about him tonight."

I shook my head, staring into space. "I worry about him all the time, but this is different. I have a very bad feeling about this particular mission."

"Feelings don't many anything," Sam assured me.

"But Gibbs, my first boss, trained me to believe my gut instinct," I objected. "And my gut is telling me that something's going to go wrong." I looked over at the man who was like my older brother. "I'm scared for him."

Sam pulled me into a brotherly hug. "Nothing's going to happen to G, Livy. I promise."

Sam was wrong, however. Four days later, Eric called for us to come upstairs. He said that Director Vance was online and that it was urgent. I instantly knew that my worst fears were coming true, so I hurried to get upstairs as fast as possible.

"Agent Lambert-Callen, Agent Hanna, Agent Blye, Agent Vail, I'm afraid that I have some bad news for you. Agent Callen has gone missing," Vance announced.

Everything went black.

Okay, tell me what you think! I know that people are reading this story, so please, please review!!! I NEED TO KNOW YOUR OPINIONS!!!

_**And don't worry because I would never ever, in a million years, kill off my adorable Callen. **_


	14. Chapter 14

**CALLEN'S POV:**

I wasn't entirely sure where I was when I woke up, but my head was pounding, and I felt dizzy and disoriented. Gingerly, I felt the back of my head only to find a huge knot and some dried blood.

My first thoughts were of Livy and our unborn baby. If she had learned that I had gone missing, she would undoubtedly be making herself sick worrying about me. All I wanted to do was get back to my wonderful wife and the beautiful baby that we were going to have.

My baby needed a father, and I was not going to allow my child to grow up fatherless. Livy was right; Sam and Nate were really great guys, but they wouldn't quite cut it if they had to be my baby's father figure. No, I was going to get home to them.

**SAM'S POV:**

I caught Livy as she felled, and I immediately called for help. The news had shocked her terribly, and I snapped at Eric and Dom to call for help. Hetty knelt down beside me, her face full of horror and fear. Kensi was frozen in place, and Nate seemed unable to comprehend everything that was going on.

"Is she all right?" Vance wanted to know anxiously. "I need a Sit-Rep, Agent Hanna!"

"She fainted, Leon," Hetty told him, her voice razor sharp.

"What are you doing to find G?" I asked, standing up while Hetty tended to Livy.

"Everything. Agent Gibbs' team is working on it, and we've called in the FBI as well. Every agency has offered whatever services necessary to assist us in finding Agent Callen."

The OSP medical staff came into the room just then and began tending to Livy. She was starting to come to, and tears were already streaming down her pale cheeks.

"Not Callen," she sobbed, rocking herself back and forth pitifully. "Oh God! My husband is gone! He's gone."

Her wails cut through everyone's hearts and, although we were already saddened and distressed by the news, the agony that Livy was experiencing made us much worse.

"Her blood pressure is skyrocketing," one of the medical technicians told us. "We need to get her to a hospital."

"Keep me apprised on her condition," Vance insisted.

"And you keep us apprised on your search and rescue mission," Hetty replied shortly. She was angry, and I wasn't the only one who could see it.

**LIVY'S POV:**

In the hospital, I was given some meds to help with my blood pressure, and the doctor said I needed to stay as calm as possible. How the hell could I be calm when my husband—the love of my life—was missing, and might never be found. Tears kept coming, but I wasn't entirely sure how I had anymore to cry. Nate was with me, but Sam, Kensi, and Dom were packing for their trip to D.C. They were going to assist Gibbs' team with the search for Callen. Hetty was busy helping them, so Nate offered to stay with me.

When the hospital released me, Nate drove me home on orders from Hetty and Director Vance. I walked into the house and saw Callen's jacket hanging on the back of the kitchen chair, and I immediately burst into fresh tears. Nate wisely didn't say anything, but he did pull me into a gentle, nervous hug.

"I'm here, if you want to talk," he told me softly. "But you don't have to."

"Oh, Nate, my baby has to have a father!" I cried, clinging to him. "I can't live without Callen. He's my life!"

"They'll find him, Livy," he promised me.

**NATE'S POV:**

I had never lied to someone like that before. I couldn't be sure whether or not Callen was alive, or would be found alive, or whether or not he would ever make it home to his wife and unborn child. Still, nothing could persuade me to say all of that to Livy, who was sobbing on my shoulder. I felt a little out of my comfort zone as I held my distraught friend and co-worker. But, for the first time in my life, someone needed me to be there for her—not in a professional capacity, but as a friend and confidante. It was different, but it made me feel a little better about myself.

"You should get some rest," I told Livy quietly. "C'mon." I led her toward the bedroom, but she resisted.

"Not in there!" she whispered. "It reminds me too much of him. I'll take the couch."

"Okay." I only agreed with her because she was so upset, so I grabbed a blanket and spread it over her while she stretched out on the sofa. Within minutes, she fell into a deep, troubled sleep, the tears still streaming down her cheeks.

**CALLEN'S POV:**

I was in a small room with only one door and one window. The walls were made of cinder blocks, and the door was solid iron. The outside of the window had iron bars on it, but I could see city streets through the cracks. There was a street sign a few hundred feet away, but I couldn't make out the name printed on it.

The door was locked from the outside, and I couldn't budge it no matter how hard I tried. Nor could I hear anyone on the other side of it, no matter how hard I listened. I was hungry, but mostly I was thirsty. Maybe that was the plan—if the people who did this had a plan. Maybe they wanted me to starve to death. Hell, NCIS probably wouldn't ever find my body. And Livy…Livy would give birth to a fatherless baby.

_**I Hated this chapter, but I'm sick and I don't feel like re-writing it…I promise the next one will be better. **_


	15. Chapter 15

**GIBBS'S POV:**

Agents Hanna, Blye, and Vail had arrived two days ago, and we were had found one of the men responsible for kidnapping Callen. Agent Hanna and I were about to interrogate him, and if I didn't get the location of where Callen was being held, I was probably going to shoot the suspect. No joke.

"You're facing a long jail sentence," I told the suspect, dropping a thick file onto the table in front of the young guy. "Kidnapping a federal agent, stealing a government vehicle, murder…of a federal agent."

The man's head snapped up right away. "Hey, nobody said anything about murdering that guy! He was alive the last time I saw him!"

"So you do admit to kidnapping him, then?" Agent Hanna asked, stepping out of the corner.

The suspect sighed and ran his hands through his short hair. "Yes. I helped."

"Where the hell is he?" Sam demanded to know, putting both hands on the table and getting right down in the guy's face.

"We left him at an old, abandoned warehouse near the shipyards," the guy admitted. "We just left him, okay! We didn't hurt him!"

"I need an address," I told the man. "Otherwise, you're screwed. If my entire clip doesn't kill you, than Agent's Hanna certainly will make all of his bullets kill you." I slammed a pad and pen down on the table and the guy fell to scribbling furiously.

LIVY'S POV: The last few days had been agony for me. Gibbs had called and assured me that they had a solid lead, and that he would find my husband for me. I was very grateful for Nate and Eric, who had stayed by my side at all times, making me eat food and take my meds on time. Sam called every few hours to check on me, and I knew that he was checking in with Hetty. I had cried all of my tears on the first day that I found out about Callen's missing status, and now I was determined to behave in a manner that would make my husband proud. He wouldn't want me to be crying and staying in bed all day. No, Callen would want me to be in the office, working to save his life, and that was exactly what I was doing. When Gibbs called to tell me that they had an address for Callen's location, I nearly died of relief. "Keep me updated, Gibbs," I begged him. "Please. I need to know as soon as you know."

"You will, Livy, I promise. Listen, if I know Callen—and I know Callen—than he's alive. He knows what's at stake here."

"I know, Boss," I whispered, looking down as tears filled my eyes. I willed them away, though, and bit my bottom lip to keep it from trembling.

"Livy, I will be here for you, no matter what," Gibbs assured me. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Gibbs. You know you're like a father like me, and I know that you'll be there for me, but I hope you won't have to be."

"Me, too" Gibbs agreed. I could tell that he was smiling.

**CALLEN'S POV:**

I was weak, but I was still alive. I had been left to die alone from starvation and thirst while my wife was thousands of miles away, on the opposite side of the country. I could see her face so clearly as I stared at the walls of the tiny room. I could see the grin on her face as she made breakfast on Saturday mornings, wearing my old NCIS shirts and a pair of boxer shorts. I could see the delight and desire in her bright eyes when I woke up her with a kiss, and we made love before going to work.

Livy was my life, and the thought of losing her was almost more than I could bear.

The world was just beginning to fade away when the iron door burst open, and I saw Livy walk through the door towards me. She was wearing her wedding dress and a smile that lit up her entire face.

"Callen!" she called to me. "Callen!"

"Livy!" I whispered weakly, reaching out to her.

"Hold on, G!" she told me sternly. "If you just hold on for a little longer, than you'll come back, but if you give up now, you won't get to see our baby born."

"I'll hang on, Livy," I promised her, feeling stronger just from looking at her pretty face. "I won't give up, I swear."

**GIBBS'S POV:**

Callen was mumbling incoherently when I burst through the door, but he was alive, and that was the most important part.

"G!" Agent Hanna bellowed, shoving past everyone else to get to his friend. "Stay with me, G!"

"Livy." Callen said the word quite clearly.

"He's delirious," I told Sam. "Let's get him to a hospital."

"You call Livy," he insisted. "I'll take care of Callen."

I got outside where my phone had a signal, and immediately dialed Livy's phone number. She answered almost right away.

"Did you find him?" she demanded to know urgently. "Tell me that he's alive!"

"He's alive," I assured her. "The first thing he said was your name."

"Oh, thank God!" The relief was evident in her voice. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

LIVY'S POV:

I could hardly believe it when Gibbs told me that my husband was still alive and, when I hung up, I burst into happy tears and through hugged Nate and Eric at the same time, unable to contain my excitement any longer.

In a few minutes, once I had told everyone the news, the three of us—and Hetty—were all crying and laughing together.

"I need to book a flight to D.C," I finally said, wiping my cheeks. "And I've got to find some makeup, so I won't look like crap when I see G."

"Have you cleared flying with your doctor?" Hetty wanted to know. "You're seven and a half months pregnant, young lady."

I turned to her and, for once, I was completely defiant. "Do you think that anything could stop me from going to see my husband?" I asked her, putting my hands on my hips.

Hetty and I stared directly at each other for a few seconds, and then she folded her lips into a thin line. "Very well. Eric, book four tickets on the same flight. I want to leave as soon as we can."

"Yes, ma'am," Eric agreed, still somewhat taken aback by my boldness towards Hetty. "Right away."

Gibbs met us at the airport seven hours later, and I threw myself into his arms. "How is he?" I wanted to know.

"They're giving him fluids through an IV. He's weak, but he's alive. The doctors expect him to make a full recovery in just a few days," Gibbs told me, holding me close and stroking my long hair tenderly. "Don't worry about him anymore, Livy. He's going to be fine."

I breathed a sigh of relief and took a step back, wiping my eyes. "Well, let's go. I want to see my husband."

Gibbs was on the verge of smiling as he wrapped his arm around my waist and led me through the airport with Hetty, Eric, and Nate following us.


	16. Chapter 16

**LIVY'S POV:**

When I got upstairs to ICU, where they were keeping Callen overnight, it was all I could do to take the time to wash my hands before going into the room. When I finally got there, I stopped in the doorway to gaze lovingly at the man I had surrendered my heart to.

"Hey," he whispered weakly to me.

"Hey," I replied, my chin quivering dangerously as I walked towards him slowly, still unable to believe that he'd been found alive. "I can't believe that you're here."

Callen held out his hand to me, and I took it quickly, kissing it tenderly.

"We'll give you two some time alone," Gibbs told us, ushering everyone else out of the room.

"But mind you, Olivia, we want to see him, too," Hetty reminded me gently.

I sat down on the side of the bed, and just looked at G. I wanted to memorize any little detail that I hadn't already.

"Did you miss me?" Callen asked quietly. "I wasn't gone for long, you know."

"It seemed like an eternity to me," I admitted softly, still holding his hand in both of mine. "You have no idea how worried I was."

"I promised you that I was coming back," he said. "Didn't I?"

I nodded sheepishly. "Yes, baby, you promised."

"I thought so. Now, get down here and kiss me!" Callen ordered gently.

Leaning down, I gently pressed my lips against his, and that's when the tears began to fall. I kissed his lips, his cheeks, his forehead, and then his mouth again—desperate to know that this wasn't a dream.

**CALLEN'S POV:**

I was released from the hospital three days later. Ever since my return to a solid diet, I'd eaten whatever was in sight. Livy, Sam, Gibbs, and Kensi had been sneaking me whatever they could past the numerous nurses.

Now, though, I was ready to go home. Livy was close to eight months pregnant, and she needed to be close to her doctors, just in case she went into labor a little early. Hell, she already looked as if she was about to pop, but she remained beautiful in my eyes, nevertheless.

We stayed with Gibbs the first night after I was released, and Hetty had scheduled our flight for the next day. Sam and Kensi were staying at Tony and Ziva's, and Eric, Nate, Dom, and Hetty were staying in a hotel.

Livy and I curled up close to one another in bed late that night. Neither of us could sleep. We just wanted to gaze into each other's eyes, despite how silly it sounded.

"Tell the truth—did you think that I was dead?" I asked my wife, pushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"I think…I knew all along that you were alive," she told me. "If you had been dead, I would have felt it deep down inside me."

"I saw you," I whispered softly. "It was just before Gibbs saved me. You were wearing your wedding dress, and you told me to hang on."

"I did?" she replied in disbelief. "How?"

"I don't know, baby, but I do know that it kept me going. It kept me alive."

Livy snuggled closer to me—as close as her swollen abdomen would allow. "I'm just glad we're going home tomorrow. It's about time."

"I agree, sweetheart," I told her, kissing her forehead. "Goodnight."

_**Sorry this chapter is so short, but I'm working hard on my novel. It'll probably be a while before I update again, but do know that I'll be wrapping this story up here in a few more chapters or so.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**CALLEN'S POV:**

Before long, we were back in L.A. and life returned to normal, or at least relatively normal. Livy watched over me closely, and the rest of us watched over her even closer. The days passed at an alarming rate, and before I knew it, she was eight and half months pregnant. For the most part, she stayed sitting down because her ankles and back were hurting almost constantly and, at night, she couldn't seem to get comfortable in the bed.

The nursery in our new house was complete. All that remained was to add the baby to it, and then our life would be perfect.

It had been a long, busy day at the office, and we had just wrapped up an undercover operation that had involved Kensi and Dom. Sam, Livy, and I were walking down the stairs to our desks when my wife grabbed my arm tightly, gasping.

"What's wrong?" I wanted to know urgently.

"My water just broke!" she exclaimed.

**LIVY'S POV:**

I had been afraid that I wouldn't know what it felt like when my water broke, but when it happened, I knew it right away. Liquid flooded down my pants, drenching them as it puddle around my feet.

"My water just broke!" I told Callen.

Immediately, the team snapped into action. Kensi grabbed my purse for me, Dom headed off to my house for the suitcase I'd packed for our trip to the hospital, Sam ran to pull the car around, Callen and Nate helped me down the stairs, and Hetty supervised everyone, offering advice on everything.

"Are you having contractions?" G asked me, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"They're starting," I replied, putting my hand on my stomach as the pain got slightly worse. "Oh, boy, this is really happening, isn't it?" I looked up at Callen with wide eyes.

I had always expected my water to break, and my contractions to start. I knew that I'd be rushed to the hospital as soon as possible, and that everyone would worry and help in any way possible. Now that it had begun, however, I felt terrified and far too young to be having a baby.

"It's happening," Callen agreed.

"I don't know what to do!" I gasped. "Oh, Callen, I don't have any idea how to be a mother!"

"Just take lessons from Sam," G advised me. "He does it to me all the time!" Then, seeing the distressed look on my face, he leaned in and kissed me lightly on the mouth.

"What if I do something wrong?" I continued as we walked out the door.

"Don't worry about anything," Hetty told me. "I'll take care of everything."

**CALLEN'S POV:**

By the time we got to the hospital, Livy was having regular contractions that were lasting close to thirty seconds each. She had squeezed my hand until the pain was almost unbearable, and she looked almost as scared as I felt.

What business did I have to be a father? I had been raised in many different foster homes, and I had never had very good fatherly figure to use as a role model. The only person I knew to imitate was Gibbs, and I didn't think slapping a baby on the back of the head was a good habit. In fact, I was fairly certain that it was considered child abuse.

The nurses took admitted Livy right away, and the rest of the team was left in the waiting room while I went with my wife. The doctor came in soon after Livy had changed into a hospital gown, and he examined her quickly.

"She's already at eight centimeters," he declared, his eyebrows wide with surprise. Another two centimeters, and she'll be ready to start pushing."

"Two centimeters?" Livy gasped. "How long will that take?"

"Well, you've only been in labor for twenty minutes, so I'd say it won't take long. We're going to go ahead and take you into the delivery room so that when you're ready, we are."

"The delivery room?" I echoed. "Already?"

"It seems as if your wife doesn't waste any time, Mr. Callen," the nurse laughed, scribbling something on her chart. "I'll be back in just a minute with your scrubs," she told me.

"Scrubs?" I asked Livy as the nurse left the room.

Livy, who was amazingly not having a contraction at that very moment, looked up at me eagerly. "You're coming into the delivery room with me," she said simply.

"I am?" It hadn't occurred to me that I was going to be allowed into the room when she actually delivered the baby.

Another hard contraction hit Livy, and her entire body tensed. "If you think…that I am doing…this alone…then you're…sadly mistaken…G Callen!" she managed to say, gasping between words.

I moved to her side and slipped my hand into hers, letting her squeeze it as tightly as she liked.

_**Once again, this was short, but I wanted to make the next chapter extra long. Okay, tell me, do you want Livy to have a boy, a girl, or twins? ???? I need help here!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**LIVY'S POV:**

When the nurses wheeled me into the delivery room, Callen was still by my side. He had been suited up in blue paper scrubs, and I barely recognized him without his rugged clothing and a gun on his hip.

"Mrs. Callen, there is something that I need to tell you," my doctor said as another contraction subsided. "You said you didn't want to know what sex your baby was, or whether or not you were just having one or twins."

Callen laughed merrily. "Twins! That'd be funny!"

My doctor didn't laugh with G. Instead, he was completely serious.

"Wait…" I began. "Are you saying that…I'm having twins?"

"Yes, you are," the doctor told me, looking up from his chart. "Mr. and Mrs. Callen, you're about to have twins."

"Twins?" I echoed. Then, another contraction hit me, and for the first time, I felt the need to start pushing.

"She's fully dilated, Dr. Collins," the nurse announced.

"Okay, Livy, it's time to start pushing, okay?" Dr. Collins told me gently. "Whenever you're ready."

I glanced over at Callen one last time, and then I pushed. I pushed with all my strength. I pushed and groaned loudly, squeezing G's hand as tight as I could.

**SAM'S POV:**

We had been in the waiting room for close to thirty minutes, and we still hadn't gotten any news.

"I'll ask at the information desk," Kensi volunteered, finally standing up.

"I'll come with you," I told her, jumping up from my seat. I was getting nervous sitting in the same chair, thumbing through year-old magazines.

"Can I help you?" the nurse asked when we stepped up to the desk. She batted her eyelashes flirtatiously as me, and Kensi glared at her angrily.

"We want to know the status of Olivia Callen," I told the nurse, taking Kensi's hand in mine and squeezing it gently.

"She is still in delivery," the nurse replied sweetly. "But I'll be sure to let you know as soon as we here any news."

**CALLEN'S POV:**

"Here comes the first one," Doctor Collins spoke up. "I've got a head."

"Oh, God…"Livy moaned, pushing with all of her strength. Her hair was plastered to her forehead with sweat, and her face was red with exertion, but she had never looked more beautiful in my eyes.

"Come on, Livy," I encouraged her. "You can do it! We're almost there, sweetheart."

She groaned and pushed again, determined to get the baby out of her womb.

Suddenly, the cry of a baby girl reached my ears, and I felt as though the world had stopped right then and there.

"You've got a little girl," one of the nurses announced.

"Keep pushing, Livy," Dr. Collins urged her. "We've got to get her twin out of there."

As Livy kept pushing, I watched the nurse clean my little daughter up and bundle her up into a tiny pink blanket. Then, she handed the child to me.

"Here you go, Mr. Callen. Meet your daughter."

I stared down at my daughter with eyes full of wonder, and she just stared back up at me.

"Hey, Emma," I greeted her. "Your mama's still busy getting your sibling out, but she'll be able to see you in a few minutes."

The baby's eyes lit up when she heard my voice, and I knew she recognized me from all the times I had talked to Livy's stomach during the pregnancy.

"You're a pretty little thing," I told her. "Yes, 'oo are."

"We've got a boy!" Dr. Collins announced triumphantly, holding up another squalling baby.

I stepped over to Livy's side. She was leaning back and breathing heavily, but her eyes filled with tears when she saw Emma in my arms.

"Oh, G!" she breathed in awe. "She's beautiful!"

"Just like her mother," I replied, handing the baby girl to my wife as I kissed her damp forehead.

"Here's your son, Mr. Callen," the nurse told me, handing me another baby wrapped in blue blanket. I took him gingerly, and then held him so that Livy could see.

"He has your eyes," she pointed out. "He'll be just as handsome as his daddy is." Tears of joy were streaming down her cheeks, and I found myself crying too.

**LIVY'S POV:**

I couldn't even to describe the overwhelming love that washed over me as I held my daughter and gazed down at her and my son. Callen was right at my side, holding Sam G. and I had Emma G in my arms.

"Wow!" I gasped. "Callen, look at our babies," I sobbed happily. "Look at our children!"

"I see them," he whispered back, pressing his forehead against mine gently. "I love you, Livy. I love you so much." He leaned in and kissed my mouth tenderly.

**SAM'S POV:**

"Olivia Callen's family!" a nurse called out, walking into the waiting room.

"That would be us," Hetty told her, gesturing around at the team.

The nurse took one look at all of us, raised her eyebrows in surprise, and then glanced down at the chart in her hand. "Mrs. Callen just gave birth to a healthy son and daughter."

"Twins?" I exclaimed. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"No, sir. They'll be in a room within the next fifteen minutes, and then you'll be able to come back."

"Twins?" Kensi repeated. "Livy had twins?"

"I suspected it for a long time," Hetty declared. "She was too big, if you asked me."

"Twins?" I said again. "They only have one crib!"


	19. Chapter 19

**LIVY'S POV:**

Thirty minutes after I had delivered my babies, Sam and Emma, the hospital took me to a room. My children were being tended to by the delivery room nurses who were making sure that they were healthy. Callen went with me to the room, and I was half asleep by the time we made it down the hall.

"I'm so tired," I told him, closing my eyes wearily. "But it was all worth it."

"I'll tell the team to wait before they come back here to see you," G whispered.

"No." I shook my head gently. "I can nap until they get back here. I want to see them."

When I got set up in my hospital room, Dr. Collins came by to see me. He said that, since I was going to be breastfeeding the twins, that he would have them brought to my room in a few minutes. He advised me to visit with my friends for a little while, but then try to get some rest.

"She will," Callen answered for me, putting his hand on my shoulder.

After Dr. Collins left, Callen sat down on the side of the bed and took my hands in his. "How're you feeling?" he asked me.

"Exhausted," I admitted. "And sort of let down, like when we finish a long-term undercover mission."

"You look fantastic," he told me. "You've never been more beautiful to me." He leaned down and kissed me softly.

"Wow!" Sam exclaimed, coming into the room. "You guys sure don't waste much time, do you?"

"Sam, I've just been through an intense forty-five minutes of hard labor, and my hormones are severely messed up. Do not make me mad," I told him, smiling as my friends came into the room.

"How are you feeling, my dear?" Hetty wanted to know, standing beside me. I could barely see her face over the edge of the bed.

"I'm good, Hetty. Just tired," I replied.

Sam leaned down and kissed my cheek. "You look great," he insisted. "Especially for someone who just endured forty-five minutes of hard labor, and whose hormones are severely screwed up."

"Don't bother her, Sam," Kensi said, punching the tall black man in the shoulder. "Where are the babies, Livy? I can't wait to see them!"

"They'll be in here soon," Callen told them, watching Eric carefully. "Eric, what are you doing?" The computer technician was setting up a laptop on the portable eating tray directly in front of Livy's bed.

"Abby and everyone in D.C. is dying to hear the news. I thought we'd get a live feed when the twins are brought in, so we can surprise them."

"I've tried talking him out of it," Dom declared, "but he's determined."

**CALLEN'S POV:**

As Eric set up his video conference with Gibbs' team in D.C., Kensi and Hetty asked Livy about the pain during the delivery and whether or not it had been bad or not.

"Oh, it wasn't bad at all," Livy insisted.

I vividly recalled how she had been in horrible pain during each final contraction, but smiled at how she seemed to have forgotten that so quickly.

"Excuse me," a nurse called from the hallway. "I've got Baby Girl Callen out here. May I bring her in?"

"Absolutely," I told her, opening the door wide. "Come on in."

Emma was lying in a tiny plastic basinet with blankets all around her. She was swaddled up tightly, and had a pink hat on her tiny head.

"She's beautiful!" Kensi exclaimed, leaning over the baby. "Hey, little girl."

"What did you name her?" Nate asked.

"We named her Emma G," Livy replied, leaning back against the pillows. "And we named him Sam G."

Sam's head snapped up. "You named your son after me?" he asked me. "That's too much, man. It's too much!"

A few minutes later, Little Sam made his entrance into the room, and Eric finally managed to get his video feed set up.

**GIBBS'S POV:**

Abby had begged the director for the use of MTAC for some secret, unknown reason and, once he gave his permission, she herded us all upstairs.

"Livy had her baby," she told us. "And Eric has a live video feed streaming right now. We'll get to see what the baby looks like."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Ziva wanted to know.

"What did they name her?" McGee asked.

"I bet it's a boy," Tony guessed.

"How's Livy?" I said, bending down so that the scanner could get a retinal scan of my eyes.

"Eric says she's tired and hormonal, but other than that, just fine," Abby replied, following me into the dim room that was MTAC.

"Hey, Boss!" Livy greeted me, smiling up from the hospital bed. Callen was sitting beside her, and they both looked tired, but happy.

"How are you, Olivia?" I wanted to know.

"How's the baby?" Abby squealed.

"What'd you name it?" McGee spoke up.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Ziva and Tony asked in unison.

"Well," Livy began. "We have a beautiful baby girl." Someone handed her a tiny little bundle, and she held up the little girl for us to see. "Her name is Emma G," Livy announced.

"She's adorable!" Abby exclaimed.

"A little girl," Ziva gasped. "How wonderful!"

"Oh, and here comes our son," Callen said, surprising us all. "We named him Sam G."

"Twins?" I said in disbelief. "You had twins?"

"That's right," Livy said, a smile nearly splitting her face in two. "Aren't they sweet?"

"Twins?" all of us said in unison.

**LIVY'S POV:**

The next day, both me and my children were released from the hospital. Callen drove us home, but only after Sam had gone out and bought a second car seat for his godson, Sam G. Everyone was bringing us clothes for boys and girls, offering to cook us meals, and volunteering to help with anything that we needed.

To be honest, right now, I just wanted to be alone with my family. I wanted to spend some time with my babies, and with my husband. I wanted to experience the changing of diapers, the crying in the middle of the night, the constant struggle to stay ahead—I wanted to be a mother, and I wanted everything that came with that.

On our first night back at home, I fed the babies, and Callen and I rocked them to sleep. When we were done, I curled up next to him on the couch.

"Somehow, this feels like the beginning of my life," I told him quietly.

"That's funny, because I feel the same way. It's the same way I felt when I married you," he replied.

"I know we've got a long road ahead of us, but I'm looking forward to it," I declared. "I wouldn't change anything that's happened for all the money and undercover missions in the world."

"And I wouldn't change any part of my terrible childhood, or rough times if it meant that I wouldn't meet you, and have two adorable children sleeping in the next room," Callen said, pressing his lips to my forehead. "I never thought I could love you anymore, but I was wrong, Livy. I've never loved you as much as I do at this very moment."

"I love you, too, G Callen. And I love the life we've made together." I put my hand on his cheek, then raised up and kissed him warmly.

"And now you're my whole life. Now you're my whole world. I just can't believe the way I feel about you, girl. Like a river meets the sea, stronger than it's ever been. We've come so far since that day. And I thought I loved you then…"—Brad Paisley

THE END

Okay, folks, that's the end of this story!! However, I am now contemplating writing a story about Emma and Sam when they grow up…maybe having Emma fall for Tony and Ziva's son…just a thought. Let me know what you think about that idea…

_**I've enjoyed writing this story, and I hope you've enjoyed reading it!**_


End file.
